


Suicide Watching

by hiddencait



Category: Primeval, Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Saving Stephen never gets old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to save another idiot from doing something stupid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Yet another 12 Days of Ficmas gift, this time for not_from_stars for her request of "Push/Primeval with Nick/Cassie & Stephen/Abby  
> Prompt: Nick knew better than to question his girl when her visions were driving her to fix something. Stephen wasn't sure how the strangers could fix this."
> 
> Unfortunately I couldn't work in the Stephen/Abby angle here, but hopefully she likes in anyway!

Cassie was practically vibrating on the bed in their hotel room in who-knew-where U.K. (What? – Cassie decided why they went places – not where exactly they went. That was Nick’s job to figure out). It was only the third self-appointment mission they’d taken on after the fall of the U.S. Division, but with each use of their gifts at their own discretion, they both felt freer than they’d ever been. Who knew helping strangers could get to be enjoyably addicting? Her mom, apparently, not like that was new.

So here they were in a random hotel room, waiting for the right moment to call some random Brit with a death wish. (That wasn’t exactly a new thing, either.)

When she finally said it was time, Nick patiently punched in the numbers one by one at Cassie’s direction.

“That it?” he asked, typing in one last digit and holding out the phone for her to take.

“Yup looks like.” She double-checked the picture in her hand against the time stamp on the phone’s screen. “Almost time to save another idiot from doing something stupid. Just a few more seconds… Now!” She pressed ‘Call’ and held the phone up to her ear, waiting for the idiot in question to answer.

…

Stephen heard the phone click as Helen hung up on him. Nearly choked with tears, he pulled back his arm to toss the phone into the surf as she’d directed, but it started ringing in his hand before he could throw. Despite her instructions, he couldn’t help but look at the screen, hoping against all odds that it might be one of the team, that they might somehow still be alive.

Instead he saw a number he didn’t recognize. Stephen debated on just tossing the cell phone anyway, but something made him answer.

“Don’t hang up, Stephen. This is your common sense calling!” The young woman’s voice on the other end wasn’t one he recognized, though the accent was clearly American. Before he could ask her who she was, the voice went on. “You are about to do something epically stupid up to and including going to a gruesome death. And believe me, I know death, and this will definitely be gruesome.”

“What – how can you know that?” he knew his voice had gone hard, but it was better than grief stricken. Better for his pride if nothing else.

“OK seriously, you work with dinosaurs and rips in time, and you’re asking how can I know what you’re about do to? Really now?”

“You… you’re from the future?”

“Well no, actually I’m psychic, but I figured you might be more open to the time travel theory.”

Stephen was startled into a snort of disbelief at that, and he only just heard what sounded like a male voice on the other end of the call. He couldn’t catch all the words, but Stephen was fairly sure he caught the name “Cassie,” before the supposed psychic spoke up again, her voice finally serious instead of just faintly mocking.

“Look, believe me or not, but I need the address the woman on the phone just gave you.”

Stephen thought for a moment, and then decided it could hurt very little to give the stranger what she asked for, and maybe even help. He told her the address and then asked “Now what?”

“Well now we’ll both meet there, and hopefully we can keep your buddy with the freckles from bawling like a baby. See ya soon!”

With that the young woman hung up, leaving Stephen listening in shock to the dial tone. His friend with the freckles… but that could only mean Cutter, and Cutter was dead… Helen had said…

“But she’s never lied before now, has she?” Stephen muttered to himself, taking off at a run for his 4x4.

…

Nick and Cassie piled into their rental, Cassie plugging in the address into the GPS before Nick could even buckle his seatbelt.  Nick gunned it out of the parking garage and through the various side streets, pushing the speed limit as hard as he dared.

They were a little over halfway according to the G.P.S. when Cassie reeled backwards in a pained motion they both knew by heart.

“Nick, drive faster. The stupid shit just went inside.” She opened her eyes and glared out the window. “I told him to wait!”

“No, actually you didn’t. You just said we’d meet him there.” Nick pointedly kept his eyes on the road ahead while he whipped through traffic, speeding up as ordered. Cassie didn’t bother to glare at him, knowing he was avoiding her gaze anyway.

“Well, it was implied,” she grumbled, and Nick most definitely did not chuckle at her.

“We’ll make it, Cassie. You know we will.”

Cassie didn’t answer, just reached out to rest her hand on the top of his on the gear shift.

They reached the old warehouse a hell of a lot quicker than Cassie expected, and she had a deep suspicion the Mover in the car had had more to do with that than just pushing that gas pedal. They roared past a fence and came to a sudden abrupt halt, both of them staring at the force that awaited them.

“Well this complicates things a bit,” Nick muttered, taking in the large black SUVs and the men in tactical gear that had turned automatic weapons on the little rental car as soon as it pulled in. “How much time do we have, Cassie?”

“Not enough to talk us past these guys,” she said softly unbuckling her seatbelt. Nick sighed and unfastened his as well.

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.”

Then he Moved, telekinetically shoving both car doors open and sliding he and Cassie out of them. His Watcher caught her feet as she exited the car without any hint of trouble, and both took off running toward the door of the building.

The soldiers had been caught off guard but only for a moment, and they opened fire at the pair, causing sparks of light to explode into sight as the bullets pounced off the kinetic wall Nick had built between he and Cassie and the men around them.

“God damn my boyfriend is a badass!” Cassie laughed, knowing her voice was a little hysterical but unable to care. It probably didn’t say much for her sanity that watching Nick dodge bullets totally got her hot, but she’d given up on sanity long ago. Better to just enjoy the psychic crazy.

Then they were running through the building’s now open door and Cassie moved into the lead, trusting her gift to guide her though the labyrinth of hallways to the man they’d come to save. After a couple twists and turns, she and Nick turned a corner just in time to see Stephen lunge to punch a man and then throw himself through an open door.

“Damn it wait you dumbass!” Cassie shrieked. “Nick?”

“On it!” Nick ran past her, yelling for the other man to get out of the way and then the door was wrenched open and Nick was rushing through, already focused on pulling the endangered man out of the jaws of doom.

Cassie didn’t have another free moment to watch her man in action; instead, she was distracted by the woman who was trying to hurry past her. Cassie decked her, recognizing the woman from her visions and having exactly no respect for the woman’s manipulative behavior. The stranger tried to get up after Cassie hit her, but the younger woman had learned the hard way never to let an opponent leave the ground. Cassie lunged to grab a gun that had fallen from the woman’s hands and turned it on her.

“I think you need to stay right there. Got a whole laundry list of things to answer for.”

Down the hall, Cassie could hear a babble of male voices as Nick and Stephen retreated from the room-of-teeth and Nick slammed the door shut again, warping the door frame to hold it closed. She didn’t take her eyes off the woman, though, not risking that the bitch would get away.

It was only when Nick approached behind her and the woman was suddenly slammed against the wall with her hands somehow held up above her head that Cassie lowered the gun and turned to grin cheekily at the two confused Brits she’d come to help.

“So, saved the damsel and captured the villain. Not a bad day’s work huh?”


End file.
